


Sappy sweetness

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Even Jedi need breaks sometimes, Cody is only too happy to indulge Obi-Wan when he can.





	Sappy sweetness

It wasn’t often the 212th wasn’t on duty.

Even rarer still that their General had time off and it was almost miraculous that they weren’t on Couruscant for that downtime.

Which was why Cody had relegated all his duties to Waxer after ensuring that the most important tasks were taken care of and had then scavenged out a few items.

Once done, he’d gone and collected the General and gently coaxed him to follow with a hand on the mans lower back.

Which lead to their current condition.

Curled up beneath a flowering pear tree about three stone throws away from the camp where they could be seen from but not bothered unless needed, white blossoms falling to the ground around them as they sat on one of the blankets usually reserved for the bunk, Obi-Wan settled against Cody’s armorless chest while sitting between his legs with a cup of tea in his hands as Cody’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Occasionally Cody would shift a hand, slowly brushing it up and down Obi-Wan’s stomach but other then that both were content to just sit still and watch the planets nature.

Close enough to camp should they be needed but far enough away to not be General and Commander for an hour or two.

Just Obi-Wan and Cody.

Wind slowly drifted the petals around and ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair though Cody was amused to see a few white petals lodge themselves into the copper strands.

“…I can feel your amusement, you’re broadcasting quite loudly.” Obi-Wan hummed as he sipped slowly at his tea.

“You got flowers in your hair.” Cody answered with, grinning when all that gained him was Obi-Wan’s soft chortles, the Jedi unbothered by the petals clearly.

“A known risk of canoodling beneath a flowering tree dear Cody.” Obi-Wan murmured dryly, shifting one hand to pat Cody’s knee before raising his mostly empty cup.

Taking the hint, Cody lifted the thermos full of tea and poured Obi-Wan another half cup before settling it back with the rest of the supplies he had found for this little trip.

Settling his arm back around the Jedi’s waist, Cody nuzzled his nose into the soft strands at the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck. “To true.” He agreed with cheer. “It still looks cute, little white petals caught in up in all that copper of yours.” He added quietly for the others ear only.

Chuckling faintly, Obi-Wan sighed contently as he closed his eyes while letting Cody hold up his weight, content to just… let things go.

For a few minutes neither said or did anything, the silence only broken by the soft swish of wind passing by them.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Mmmn? Yes Obi-Wan?” Cody hummed to the others skin.

“Thank you for doing this.” The Jedi kept his voice low and intimate.

Squeezing his hands against the others midsection, Cody smiled against the freckle his lips were set against. “Any time my cyare. Any time we can sneak away to be us, I’m going to find you and take you away so you can get a karking break.” He whispered, wishing not for the first time that he could take Obi-Wan away from all of this as the Jedi quietly laughed.

Obi-Wan was not made for war and slaughter and it was showing a little bit by every day that went by.

His poor cyare.

Cody would take any moment he could to remind the other there were things worth living for. Not as the mans commander, but as Obi-Wan’s riduur.


End file.
